


Eveil

by wpqkkxx



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, Top Eddie Brock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpqkkxx/pseuds/wpqkkxx
Summary: 猎魔人AU，架空世界设定。
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 3





	Eveil

血液的味道并不好，这是一种铁腥的，散发着咸味的恶臭液体，有时候它们代表着死亡，有时候它们又代表着新生。

Edward坐在石台上，手中的银剑插在他面前的尸体上，朴实无华的剑柄以及略有些磨损的剑刃昭示着剑的主人已经有段时间没有保养过他的伙伴了。

剑柄上的花纹算不得好看，比旁的那些有钱有势的猎魔人手里的难看得多，唯一的好处就是实用，增加锋利度的同时还增强了坚韧度——不管是体型庞大亦或者是外皮坚硬的恶魔，这把剑总是能将其贯穿带走其罪恶的生命。

金发的猎魔人靠在背后的石板上，面前被砍成一滩烂肉的恶魔早就没了生息，然而人类也不怎么好过，他的侧腹被这该死的恶魔挠破了铠甲，连皮带肉的生生抓下来一块，就算是吸口气，Edward都觉得自己浑身器官皆在无声叫嚣——幹，他妈的，自己要是不图那一刀该有多好——男人慢慢喘匀自己肺泡里喷出的炙热气体，发黑的视野在逐渐的清晰起来。

要不是自己被那个该死的蜘蛛赶到这个该死的蛮荒之地，现在也不至于被这该死的恶魔挖穿肚子。哦好吧，肚子没有被挖穿，但是人确实是真的被赶到蛮荒之地。

寸草不生，遍地恶魔的蛮荒之地，猎魔人协会会将触犯法规的猎魔人驱逐到这里，作为代价，他们一生都不会再回到文明社会，唯独能做的事情便是战斗到死。

“操你的Peter Parker，”Edward用自己颤抖的手从一侧的口袋里掏出一瓶闪着红光的药水，沉红的液体在质地并不好的玻璃瓶里显出血液似的怪异色泽，“妈的……”Edward嘴巴里骂了句不怎么好听的话，他并不爱说话，那样总是在浪费时间并且总是会将自己软弱的一面暴露给别人。

对于猎魔人而言，这几乎就和死亡划伤等号，只是现在情况特殊，如果不说点什么转移注意力，恐怕他已经被疼到昏死过去。

Edward将玻璃瓶的木塞子打开，仰头一饮而尽。这药水的味道诡异得很，辛辣又苦涩，微微透着点腥臭味道的口感甚至让人怀疑制药人是不是丢了不该丢的东西进去。好在这药水的效果并没有和它的味道一样大打折扣，喝下去之后的数十分钟里，血肉模糊的腹部便逐渐开始出现愈合的倾向。

蛮荒之地没有白日，自然见不到太阳，这里终年都是介于黄昏和黑夜，天空中无时不刻的散发着一种扭曲的光晕，如果对视那些光晕，时间长了双眼甚至会爆裂开来，最后置人于死地。

Edward所在的地方是蛮荒之地偏靠中心的一所荒废许久的教堂。教堂的彩绘玻璃被风雨侵蚀，圣母圣子的脸早已不知道被吹到什么地方去了，矗立在教堂顶端尚且屹立的十字架上蹲着几只伺机而动的秃鹫，他抬头盯着那些以死人肉为生的扁毛畜生，扶着教堂的外墙慢慢地站了起来。

伤口在缓慢的愈合，流失的血液却不是一分一秒就能再生回来，今晚估计赶不回暂居地，Edward一介被放逐的猎魔人自然没有挑剔睡觉地方的资格。失血过多带来的低血糖让男人头脑发晕，走到那坨仍然应该被称为恶魔的肉块面前拔出自己的银剑，回手甩掉剑刃上干枯发臭的液体，收剑回鞘。

走到教堂大门的时候，Edward回头，如饥似渴的秃鹫利箭似的冲下来，发红的眼瞳里只有地上那些发臭的血肉——我死了八成也会这么被吃掉——男人没目的的想着，残破不堪的教堂大门不怎么用力就被推开，为了防止那些恶魔趁着他睡觉的时候进来吃了他，老练的猎魔人从口袋里掏出一块散发着绿色荧光的石头，慢慢悠悠地在门板上写了个加强坚固性和抵御恶魔的术式。

猎魔人Edward Allan Charles Brock驱逐至蛮荒之地的原因至今没有人清楚，除了公会那些老不死和Edward他自己——这个猎杀恶魔最凶狠的猎魔人难道真的仅仅是因为判断错误错杀了对象而被驱逐的吗？说实在的，这个问题的答案现在已经不重要了，Edward看着手里被划去名字的证明身份的铭牌，抬头看了眼由于常年遭受侵蚀而失去面容的圣母圣子像，摆出个不知道应该说是无奈，还是应该称为戏谑的表情。

他将还没有受潮的木质长凳用腿踢开，捡了些木板丢在圣子圣母像前的空地上——那曾经是猎魔人公会赋予新任猎魔人荣耀的地方，那曾经是Edward最为憧憬的地方，那曾经……也是剥夺他所拥有的一切的地方——现在，这里只能被他拿来当做烧火取暖的一小片安宁区。

火焰从手指上冒出顺着那只遍布着细碎伤痕的指尖的方向跳进了木板堆，只听噼啪两声，明亮的火焰便升起来了，干燥灼热的气浪将周围阴冷潮湿的空气推了出去，形成一个圈，将孤独的猎魔人笼罩在里面，翻滚的橘红色映衬出了男人憔悴的脸庞。

Edward并不难看，海蓝色的瞳孔，健壮高大的身材，金色的乱糟糟的长发，他看起来疲劳而迷茫，那张冷硬英俊的脸上还留着战斗中受伤的疤痕，不算很大，凌乱的宛如林间小雨落在他的皮肤上——这些代表着猎魔人荣耀的疤痕不仅仅在他的脸上和手上，更多的还是在身体上。

火光温暖且充满魔性的催眠效果，盯着火堆看了一会儿的Edward就感觉自己的眼皮子不断地向下坠沉。

蛮荒之地没有具体的时间概念，睡觉还是战斗完全看的是当前所处的情况，谁知道一觉晕过去之后那些无处不在的恶魔会不会进来把他的头割下来当球踢。

自然，如果按照人类社会的时间来算，Edward已经有三天两夜没有合眼，猎魔人的体质纵然超越一般人，但本质而言他仍然是个会因为不睡觉而累死的肉体凡胎。

教堂大门上的术式在橘红的火光照应下闪着安定的微光，只要这个术式不被破坏，今晚的这所教堂应该算是个较为安全的暂居处。Edward将身后的披风摘下来，火熊的皮毛能够自然发热，作为衣服还是作为被褥都是最好的材料之一，他将披风裹在身上，微醺的暖意让大脑迅速进入昏昏沉沉的状态——稍微小睡一下就好，稍微的……

猎魔人陷入了黑暗。

“Eddie！你杀了人！”  
“不，他是恶魔。”  
“但他还只是个孩子！”

雕刻着蜘蛛纹样的银剑刺穿狂风，瞬息之间便递到了Edward的面前，Peter Parker虽资历远不如自己，但不得不承认他真的是具有超越自己的能力。海蓝色的瞳孔受到剑尖风压的刺激而暴缩，身经百战的身体反应使他下意识的抽出地上的属于自己的银剑，毫不犹豫的将那柄闪着寒光的凶器震开——冷兵器碰撞时蹦出的火花将中年人和青年人滔天的杀意表达的淋漓尽致。

发生激战的地方不远处躺着一具少年的尸体，那个孩子已经凉透了，无辜的眼睛直直盯着阴云密布的天空，胸口被剑贯穿的伤口不再向外溢出鲜血——Peter没能及时阻止作为队友的Edward将银剑刺进那孩子的身体中，即使他知道这个孩子被恶魔附体，不久的将来也会因为反噬而失去生命，但无论如何无法容忍自己的同事如此残忍的杀死一个孩子的行为。

“你杀了他！”  
“你杀死了一个人类！”

「你没有错」

嘶哑，尖锐的声音将梦中的苦痛化为最本真的自我表达吐露给怀疑着自己的Edward，这话语并未说完他便睁开了眼睛，身为猎魔人的感知神经跳个不停，并不是好的征兆，反而代表着一种正在逼近的危险。

Edward翻身站起，药剂为他治愈了伤口的同时也恢复些许气力，将银剑带鞘持在手里，顺便捡了根还在燃烧的火把作为光源，放轻脚步仔细的查找着危险的来源。

教堂的大门依旧坚固，破败的彩绘玻璃兢兢业业的为寒风开路，教堂侧面的小门不知什么时候敞开一个黑漆漆的大洞——在自己毫无防备的情况下居然出现这种不可预测的情况，刹那间冷汗遍布了Edward的后背——小门吱吱呀呀的挂在门轴上，不剩片缕的木片还随着蛮荒之地阴沉的风发出渗人的呻吟。

“该死的。”

面容疲累的男人低低咒骂了一句，话音还未消散，就听一声什么物体被撕开的尖锐惨叫声以奔雷似的速度冲到他的面前，老练的猎魔人身体肌肉迅速做出最为合理的反应，将手中的火把丢到一旁，银剑应声出鞘，瞬间黑暗的环境里炸裂开无数彩色的火花来——

这肢体动作下意识做出的抵挡动作让Edward被那突然窜出的怪物用一股极大的力道拍在了在教堂侧门不远处的墙壁上，坑坑洼洼的墙体以及反震力使他五脏都深受其害——黑暗中的生物动作诡谲十分，肉眼无法直观的看到来者不善的怪物究竟是个什么东西，Edward拼尽全身的力气才算是没被这一巴掌糊在墙壁上变成个看不出人形的肉酱。

猎魔人用银剑挡住攻击的同时迅速从腰带的口袋中掏出一把豌豆大小的红色药丸，看也不看反手丢进面前无垠的黑暗之中。带有强制驱散效果的红色药丸在接触到黑暗的瞬间便接连爆炸，看不清本体的恶魔发出一串凄厉的嘶喊，强大的音波冲击力愣是将那些本就剩下的不多的彩绘玻璃悉数震碎，零零散散的从教堂两旁飞溅出来。

怪物的本体依然未知，Edward来不及做出更多的反应，趁着那东西松手的当间，连滚带爬的跑到火堆旁边，手里攥着荧光绿色的石头对着那堆仍然在燃烧的火堆虚空画了道术式——火焰冲天而起，黑暗中翻滚的恶魔被这原始的驱魔力量所震退，Edward微微眯起眼睛，将银剑反手持在手中，嘴中念念有词，只要他能将这术式念完，恶魔的本体便可以一清二…

对方并没有给予他这个机会。

“唔…！”

伴随着皮肉被撕开的碎裂声，Edward认为此时此刻的自己不过是恶魔面前一块可以轻易割开的碎纸片，胸口传来的凉意使他在转瞬之间便失去拿剑的力气，银剑落地，叮叮咣咣的宣告着猎魔人悲惨生命的终结，追逐着落地的银剑，如注的鲜血在火焰被浇灭的兹拉声中昭然若揭。

男人张开嘴，一句话都再也吐露不出，他像是一条缺了水的鱼，能够从嘴中倾倒出的只有源源不断的鲜血和内脏的碎片。黑色怪物的利爪贯穿了他的胸膛，心脏也被这无法抵挡的一击撞成了齑粉——Edward低头，不知究竟是何物的恶魔触肢缓缓的吸取着他的血液，而一旁寂静的圣子圣母像冷漠的注视着这一切的发生。

血液的味道并不好，苦涩，腥臭以及腐朽，更不用说是将死的自己。

猎魔人身体里蕴含着的生机迅速枯萎，他原本还有力气试图扒开插进他胸口的黑色物体，现在却只能无力的等待最后死亡的来临。大海蓝色中浸泡的深色瞳孔在逐渐放大，Edward脑海中闪过什么无人知晓，他不后悔自己杀死那个孩子，他也不后悔自己落得这样一个悲惨的处境，他只是不甘，明明什么都还没有开始，明明什么都还没有得到，居然就这样死在一个不知本体的恶魔手下——他不明白。

「不可以死」  
「你没有错」

Edward微微侧头，他似乎看到圣母怀中搂抱着的婴儿逐渐化为一个黑色的人形，它并不具象，不知男女，浑身上下流动着蛮荒之地才有的光晕——死前居然还能看到这样的美景，应该说值得吗——濒死的男人被恶魔的触肢吊在半空中，他用最后一点点仅剩的力气注视着朝自己缓缓走来的人形深渊。

「Eddie」

死寂的空气被一声重物倒地的闷响划破，Edward已经感知不到任何疼痛，他的胸口被切开一个硕大的窟窿，猩红的液体不要钱似的向外涌出，不多时，便汇聚成一个赤红的池塘，尸体泡在里面发出些恶臭的气味。

人形走到Edward的身边，俯下应该被称为身躯的部分将那双亮白的硕大瞳孔顶在他的眼前——从深渊中爬出的恶魔仔细的观察着将死的人类，它十分好奇这个猎魔人为何没有散发出其他将死之人的腐败气息，唯独这个金色头发的邋遢男人，他身体中即将泯灭的灵魂传达出的是一种不屈的挣扎。

即使心脏被捣毁，即使生命终焉，即使曾经犯下滔天大罪，但是却从不后悔。

黑色的人形伸出赤红的舌头，玩味的舔了舔那张开始逐渐冰冷的人类的脸。从眉间到眼角，从鼻梁到嘴唇，直至抵达那颗早已被抓破的心脏部位——现在那里只剩下一个深不见底的大洞——尖锐的声音笑了起来，它笑的张狂且孤独，跨坐在雄性人类的腰部，一根黑色的带着尖角的尾巴缠上了Edward的脖颈，锋锐的指尖挑起那张胡子拉碴的下巴。

「不甘心吗？」  
「想要活下去吗？」

毫无意外，得到的回答只有一句不可反驳的肯定。

“是，我的神明。”

得到回答的一瞬间，人形深渊便陡然消散了形状转化为一张黑色的巨幕，瞬息之间残破的教堂中不再拥有人类尸体的踪影，留在原地的只有一颗黑色的，缠绕着蛮荒之地死气的茧。

那茧并不是死物，外在的根根丝线竟是流淌的魔力元素，昏黄与幽蓝的浅光在其上形成一层薄而结实的外壳，内里包裹着一个赤裸的人类，胸口的黑洞正在以一种极为诡异的方式被缝合，幽沉柔软的黑色触肢从男人的口中伸入，在胸口的位置集结，不断地编织，不断地成型，那些流淌进茧中的魔力全部被这黑色的织网化为实体的丝线，成为缝补他身体的原料——

-

Edward睁开眼睛，所处之地令他诧异。这里不是那座诡异的圣子圣母教堂，也不是自己在蛮荒之地边缘破破烂烂的暂居处，偏安的竟是自己在城市里的简陋公寓。里面东西一样不差，什么都没有消失，什么也都没有多出，还是那一堆堆对恶魔用的道具以及放在屋子角落里的那柄陪伴自己多年的银剑。

他走过去，拿起斜靠在墙壁上的银剑，更加令他惊异的事情发生了——原本剑刃面上雕刻着的加强锋利度和坚韧度的魔纹不知何时变成一道似蜘蛛又并非Peter Parker那样满怀正义的模样。长并尖锐的八条腿从剑刃的魔纹上伸展出来，紧紧扒住手持用的剑柄，蜘蛛形状的魔纹上眼睛的位置是两颗猩红色的宝石，而剑柄的尾端则是一根像是蜘蛛毒刺模样的尖锐。

“……”

男人沉默不语，常理来说蕴含着邪性魔力的银剑是不应当存在于世，这样东西带着腐蚀主人魔力的邪妄，一般情况下出现就会被立刻销毁，但Edward并不排斥，反而像是失踪多年的老伙计似的让他满心喜悦。

三指宽的长剑拿在手里熟稔的比划了几下，银剑原本有些磨损的部分消失的无影无踪，剑刃闪亮如新，锋锐无前。

「Edward Allan Charles Brock」  
「要签订契约吗？」

恶魔的声音并不多么悦耳，它斜靠在Edward的床上，铺着火熊皮毛的软床上黑色的恶魔抖动着灵巧的翅膀以及狡猾的尾巴，亮白色的瞳孔目不转睛地盯着偏头看自己的金发男人，倒映着身无片缕的男人的眼睛里闪过一丝不易察觉的狡黠，看着那高大的人类拿着长剑朝自己走来，竭力散发出蛊惑的魔力。

“我有拒绝的可能吗。”

肯定句的语气，霸道的不给对方任何解释的机会。恶魔咧开嘴笑了，密密麻麻的利齿遍布在它的嘴里，肉红的舌头灵巧的攀上男人的手指——它在献媚，它想要这个男人的灵魂，它想要看到又一个因为自身欲望而无法控制自己坠入深渊的人类的模样。

出魔意料的，事情的发展与它预想的截然不同。

老练的猎魔人浑身上下充斥着绝对的阳刚魔力，极好的身材配上那些被称为勋章的伤疤，海蓝色的眼眸里未曾留给眼前这个恶魔半分退缩的空间。银剑在空中漂亮的转了个圈，刺破空气中流动的魔力剑尖朝下扎在硬实的木板中，圣子圣母指派的地狱使者还未来得及做出任何反应，未曾设防的灵魂猛然间被一只大手死死攥住，不给任何反抗机会的在其上写下绝对控制的烙印。

“You‘re MINE.”

雄性生物蕴含的强大魔力在恶魔的呼吸之间就将它牢牢锁死在柔软的床铺之中，它并不算细瘦，再加上可以变化的躯体，猎魔人无理的要求在这时都变得可行起来。

恶魔虽是只能附身于人才可生存的恶魔，但签订契约的方式可不是这样的蛮横无理！？

嘴巴被钳住，人类用自己的方式教给恶魔什么叫做宣誓主权，肉红的长舌被男人无师自通的玩弄着，先是用那双粗糙手掌中的两根指头将其从口腔中拖了出来，夹在手指中间不断的揉捏，带着浑圆颗粒的舌头在挑弄之时被Edward极为不礼貌的认定为适合服务于他的器官。

猎魔人眯着眼睛，他看着自己身下在因为要命部位被掌控而不断颤抖着变换形体的恶魔，心中毫无波澜，作为铲奸除恶的猎魔人，走上这条路的原因也无非其他——母亲生他时被恶魔杀死，父亲虽是猎魔人却因能力不够反倒被重伤，他长大的过程中充满了无视和悲观，父亲唯一能记起他的时刻只有复仇。

长大成人的Edward再也没有其他同行如此悲天悯人的情怀，起初信奉着圣子圣母中温柔善良教义的他化为旁人最避之不及的存在——至此，他成为一头孤狼。

心中无尽的暴虐化成对待眼前恶魔的折磨，但他并不会直接杀死它，毕竟自己的生命还得靠这来历不明的地狱使者维持，现在也只不过是让它屈服的第一步罢了。

「Eddie！」

恶魔嘶喊着他的名字，谁也不知道这样亲近的昵称究竟是从哪知道的，但Edward并不讨厌，他甚至欢欣鼓舞。玩弄着舌头的手指变得更加狡猾起来，他将那根漂亮灵巧的物什缠在自己的手指上，而他自己则低下头去亲吻恶魔因为无法合上嘴唇而流淌出的口涎。

没什么味道，甚至还有点冰冰凉凉。Edward听着自己脸侧不断发出求饶声音的魔鬼，好容易才放开备受折磨的舌头，转而开始抚摸起那根细细长长的尾巴——说是抚摸不如说是探索更加合适，深黑的尾尖透着些神秘的幽蓝色，Edward拿在手里仔细端详着直到那根尾巴尖开始抖动起来。

“你在害羞吗……？”男人露出笑意的话语戳中了躺在床上一动不敢动的恶魔，它张开嘴，本来想咬他，结果却被湿润温暖的口腔裹住了尾尖，它用双手捂住自己的脸，尖叫一声又倒了回去，流动着黑色液体的身躯不晓得是Edward的错觉还是事实如此，他似乎看到这恶魔身体上泛起的一丝红晕。

脑海里闪过最开始这恶魔对自己献媚的模样，怎么说都应该是个“身经百战”的老练选手，怎么只是这样的挑逗它就害羞成这样了。Edward放开那个可怜的尾巴尖，撑着手臂脸对着脸扒开恶魔捂住自己脸的手，亮白色的瞳孔氤氲一片，长满利齿的嘴巴闭的很紧，盯着Edward的脸看了半晌，胆怯又诚恳的伸出手臂搂住男人的脖颈。

“契约，Eddie，想要契约…”

胸口透风的大洞被这句突如其来的透露着羞涩的请求堵住，闷在Edward的心里散发出无与伦比的暖意，呼啸在耳旁和腹腔中凌冽的怒火也因这乖顺而顺从的语气尽数化为乌有。

过去的他并不是没有和其他人发生过关系，但大多数人都无法忍受这个猎魔人对于恶魔，对于自己以及对于伴侣过度心狠手辣的态度选择离开他——这个恶魔却截然相反。

Edward再无更多的言语，他搂住它的腰，过于纤细的部分让他眉头一皱，这个现象分明是没怎么吸取过灵魂的反应……乖顺的恶魔并没有对搂在自己腰部的手掌做出抵抗的反应，它用下半身蹭了蹭早就已经充血并且蓄势待发的雄性器物，作为接纳那根凶器的入口，恶魔在脑海中大概拟态出这玩意儿的尺寸，悄悄地做出一个可以被进入的甬道，它挺起腰，并不熟练的迎合着男人流着晶莹液体的阴茎头部抵在自己刚刚变化出的甬道入口。

凌乱的金发顺着男性肌肉紧实的肩膀垂落下来，Edward看着面前用自己方式宣誓忠诚的恶魔，他忽然有些心软，然而意识到自己内心意识波动的瞬间，原本脑海中所有储存的对魔手段统统消失殆尽——脑子里有另一个声音告诉他，这个恶魔并不应该被消灭，这个恶魔并不应该对自己拥有这样的感情。

“为什么？”Edward低下头，金色融在黑色的河流中，无奈又欢愉，他满心疑惑，手中流淌着恶魔鲜血的自己究竟是为何能得到如此的青睐，从幼时便不断被灌输的复仇观念为什么在这时开始天崩地裂，“为什么要选择我？”

「因为你想活下去，Eddie」  
「因为……从没有人这样直视过我」

细软的语调不复曾经尖锐的嘶喊，Edward抬起头，恶魔的味道并不难闻，并不是血液的腥臭气息，也不是杀戮的腐朽味道，只是单纯的，雨水的味道。他捧着恶魔的脸，它头顶黑色的角俏皮的向上弯曲着，仔细端详着这张只有眼睛和嘴巴的脸，Edward居然看出些可爱的意味来。

“你愿意与我签下契约吗？”

「并不后悔」

最开始猎魔人强制刻下的烙印只有单方面的压制能力，为的是不让恶魔突然暴起将他的灵魂吸食干净。常理而言，即使是现在也不应该解除术式，但Edward内心却固执己见的将自己的烙印解除，任由自己体内最本真的灵魂暴露在恶魔的面前。

重获自由的恶魔并未就此对猎魔人美味的魔力和魂魄痛下毒口，它只是抱紧男人厚实的臂膀，而那处微凉的甬道也因这个简单的动作向下滑去，男人肿胀的性器头部就这么直直戳了进去——

Edward揉着恶魔的屁股，那两坨拟态出来的部位手感好的难以置信，他用自己几乎快要忘光的技巧抚摸着痛呼的恶魔，并且用上了精神术法让它放松——这并不是一件轻松的事情，恶魔的内腔通道和人类大相径庭，湿冷甚至还有些阴寒的意思，可这这并不会妨碍到男人一往无前的欲望。

被放逐至蛮荒之地连人类都几乎没怎么见过，更别说可以宣泄本能的对象。

他像只求偶不得的野兽，咬住被自己抱在怀里的恶魔的肩膀，人类的犬齿刺破由魔力组成的外皮，深入到那层黑色物质以下的部位。推入的过程太过漫长，恶魔觉得自己是被一把加持了圣光的大剑活活的从屁股贯穿到了脑袋，它晕晕沉沉，任由人类对自己为所欲为，待那根东西整根插入的时候估计失误的深渊生物早就快被疼的失去意识。

「Eddie…Eddie……」

恶魔的嘴开开合合，舌头的一角垂落在口腔之外，它圆而大的白色瞳孔此时却眯成了一条细缝。尖锐的指尖在人类的后背留下数道渗血的红痕，认认真真的透露出满溢的情欲。

人类总是蛮横的，在恶魔离开深渊时前辈告诉它的世间真理。可这句话并不太适合加在Edward身上，不讲道理的对一个原本想要吞噬他灵魂的恶魔宣誓主权，甚至还没有给恶魔反应的时间便强制与她发生人类才会做出的低等交合行为，最可怕的是……恶魔并不反感这种低劣的方式。

腰部逐渐动起来的时候它几乎发不出任何声音，男人极温柔的浅浅的抽插，即使是这样，恶魔仍然难以容忍这样滚烫的异物在自己的体内来回的动弹。

「很疼，Eddie…」

能听得出舒爽含义的撒娇让Edward心情顿感满足，他用自己的下巴蹭了蹭恶魔的颈窝，两只手并不闲着，那两对幼嫩的翅膀又称为他下一个瞄准的目标。它们小巧玲珑，算得上是可爱异常，因为疼痛还在一抖一抖中扑棱着，活像是扑火的飞蛾。

粗糙温厚的手恶质地展开那些看起来柔软却又坚硬的翅膀，将它们展开到极限，透着微弱紫色光芒的瓣膜剔透的如同稀世的紫水晶，翅尖的角质尖锐被恶魔收回到体内以防扎到人类的手掌，

只有一味的顺从。

习惯了周围所有人对自己的厌弃和背离后，Edward第一次真真实实的感受到被信任的感觉——纵然，对方是一只恶魔，一只本应将其视为敌人的恶魔——他有些心烦意乱，握住恶魔的腰，将它放在火熊毛皮上，微红的顺滑皮毛配合着房间里暖意十足的火炉，男人不顾一切的开始冲刺。

没有任何温柔，没有任何顾虑，他一味的在一只恶魔的身体里寻找自己的意义。

濒临顶点的时候，恶魔的哭喊声小了一些，它并不是真的流泪，缘由不过是下半身撕心裂肺的疼痛着实伴随着不断蔓延的舒爽让它无所适从，活了几百年的恶魔生活在看不见人类的蛮荒之地，孤独和荒凉就是它生命的代言词，现在却真切的感受着从眼前男人身上传递而来的快乐和温度，它竟有些想要逃避的念头。

黑色闪着蓝色光晕的尾巴卷上了男人的大腿，它缠的很紧，羞涩的尾尖在被填满的过程中不断的颤动，连带着尾巴的主人一起。那东西实在是太大了，在高潮前的数十分钟里居然还在不断的膨胀，将恶魔的内腔塞得满满当当——饱满的魔力也透过那根东西不断地输入恶魔的体内。

空虚的身躯得到美味的食物补充，这使得原本已经不抱希望的恶魔顿感诧异，抬起头盯着那双大海蓝色的眼睛，纵然它从未见过海洋，此时却也瞥见了一角。

翻滚的海浪将它纳含其中，跟随着深海中的漩涡已然找不到离去的方向。

干脆，便被这汪洋溺死其中吧。

契约结成。

掺杂着点点猩红的赤黑色纹身逐渐显露在Edward心脏的部位，而恶魔身体上也慢慢浮现出同样纹路的符号。男人大汗淋漓却又沉默寂静的看着眼前仍然处在高潮余韵中的恶魔，他低下头，张开嘴，又合上，一口温柔的话语堵在嗓子里上也不是下也不是，扎的他五脏生疼。

「Eddie，很高兴」

契约达成后的恶魔不再是之前那样瘦弱的模样，得到Edward体内庞大魔力的分流之后它开始逐渐“长大”，只是人形还是不分男女莫知物种的模样，落在契约另一端人类的眼里却包含着所有的情感。

——依赖，欲望，归属。

“My other。”

或许是听到这个不错的称呼，恶魔搂着Edward的手臂紧了紧，主动地给男人献上一个吻，化为一条细缝的亮白色眼瞳露出个幸福无比的笑容来。

金发的男人僵硬的嘴角似乎是被这样温暖的笑意融化了，他也咧开一个并不算好看的笑容，发帘遮住的眼睛里充满着难以形容的满足感。

他们的时间还有很多。

-

不知天光几何后，Edward再度睁开眼睛，衣着完好的自己站在空无一物的教堂中心，面朝大门口，背后的圣子圣母像半截身体消失殆尽。他眯起眼睛，并未觉察任何不妥，反而心中异常澎湃，不晓得这样的情感应该被称为什么，总归行走于蛮荒的猎魔人再也不是孤独的野狼。

伸手摸了摸胸口处落下烙印的位置，Edward推开教堂的大门，室外恶劣依然的环境再也没有丝毫的压抑暴虐之感，他如鱼得水呼吸顺畅，手中化为妖异的银剑在那怪异的天光下反射着锐利的光芒。

“My other.”

「Eddie」

-END-


End file.
